Snickuhs bahs, Wings and a New Flock
by Damon's Moon Chic
Summary: This is a story where two Maximum Ride characters just show up in Alex's life and how everything is turned up-side-down. There will be love, betrayal and many twists in Alex's and her friends' lives. Also has transformers in it!
1. Chapter 1

So what's up with me? I am a short girl who always wanted adventure and I could not wait for it to come. I am seventeen years old and I live in boring Catlin, IL. My parents thought that it was best that I live with my grandmother so here I am stuck in this horrible place away from my friends and lovely home.

I am sitting in my small 10 by 16 foot room, sitting on my bed just typing away on my computer when I hear a crash in the kitchen making me rush out through the thin hallway to find a stranger standing on the table.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my kitchen table?" I said with as much venom as I could with my 5'4 ½" height. Not very scary and the stranger was not impressed but he did get down off of the table.

"That is a very good question that I don't know the answer to. My name is Fang. Nice to meet you…..?"

"Alex." I gave him a look portraying that I was not so sure if it was nice to meet him. "And I think you need to get out of my house before….Never mind that, come with me before my grandma gets in this house." I grabbed his hand and yanked him to my room. "Sit and don't make a sound."

I quickly shut the door and ran back into the kitchen and tried to put things back in place just as Cami and my grandma walked into the door.

"Oh hi Alex. Didn't expect you out of your room so early, but since you are here what do you think of your grandma's hair cut? She is being her stubborn self and not listening to me." Cami said with a sigh.

"Cami is right Grandma. Your hair looks great and is totally you. I'm sorry though because I had a fail and your tea bag holder got broke."

"It's fine dear. I'm sure your mom can find me another one and bring it out when summer comes. It's nothing to worry about because when you reach my age material things just don't matter as much."

I nodded and smiled a little bit, glad that I was not in trouble.

"So is it going to be my time next time to get my hair done, Cami? You always do have fun messing around with my hair, giving me a new look." I said with a small laugh.

"Whenever you get up early enough then yes of course I will experiment with your hair. I always love talking to you all but I have to go run some errands so you two girls enjoy the day. Bye Fern, Alex." She walked out the door onto the porch that I still needed to repaint and onto the wheelchair ramp.

"So now be honest Alex, dear, is the hair cut okay or not?"

"It's great Grandma, this is Cami's work that we are talking about, and it is always good." I could not help but shake my head in despair. "You're old enough Grandma that it really should not matter what you look like anyway. So what is the plan for today? I got my homework done so what are we going to do to pass the time?"

"It's up to you dear. I need to take a nap so you can do whatever you want for now." She said as she sat down in her chair.

"Okay Grandma I think I might go for a walk so if you wake up and I'm not here don't freak out. I'll take my phone with me just in case you need to get a hold of me. Have a nice nap." I could not believe my luck as I walked back to my room. When I walked back into the room I was shocked to find not one but two guys sitting on my bed. I shut the door quickly after I entered and pressed one finger to my lips for silence and I did not move until I heard my grandma snoring in the other room.

"Come with me you two and don't make a noise because we are dead if she sees you two" I whispered and motioned for them to follow. We snuck out the front door somehow and started walking towards the water tower before I started talking to them.

"Okay I need an explanation right now. I left my room with only you in there" I said pointing to Fang "and when I came back not 20 minutes later and there is someone else with you. Who are you?" I said as I stated to have a panic attack, which meant that I did not see the car coming until I would not be able get out of the way.

-_Oh snap…-_ I never finished that thought because I found myself on the hill on the side of the road with Fang on top of me. He got off immediately after the car passed.

"Be more careful Alex. To answer your question, this is Iggy and just like me he appeared in your room not knowing what was going on at all."

"Hi. Nice to meet you" said the tall strawberry blond boy who was apparently named Iggy.

"Umm….Hi. We have a problem because you two obviously need a place to stay." They just stared at me like I read their minds. "What? You were giving me lost boy looks and it is obvious that you are completely lost."

"Wow Fang she is good. What do you have in mind?"

"Are you two very smart because we need a cover story? Any ideas that will pull at my grandma's heart strings."

"We could always just go find someplace we recognize and not bother you." Fang said. "We obviously are a pain for you."

-Guess he understood that glare after all. - "No. You need a place to crash for a few days and we have an extra bedroom and a couch. You guys were dropped into my life so I've got to help." By now we had walked a good distance. "So any ideas for a cover story?"

"Maybe you met us at school and got us to spill that our parents died and we don't really have a home. You said that we could come over and see if your grandma would let us crash at your place. At least until we could find a better place. What do you think of that story?" said Iggy looking straight at me with very innocent eyes. "Heart warming enough to work on your grandma?"

"Umm….Yeah totally. Lets walk a little more before heading back though so that Grandma can get a good nap" I set off with a more determined walk and was satisfied to find that Fang and Iggy matched my pace. Now that I was over the first shock of the situation I really got a good look at these two. Both were at least half a foot taller than me. Iggy had a more open looking dace with light ice blue eyes that seemed to glow slightly and strawberry blond hair. He was okay looking but not really my type. Fang on the other hand had dark black hair and dark colored eyes. He had a more mysterious look to him and I would guess that he rarely smiled.

Exactly like the two characters from the Maximum Ride series that I had in my bedroom. I just didn't know how the characters had ended up in my life or if more would show up.

"So should I let you guys do most of the talking so that there is no clashing stories?"

"Yeah probably," Fang stated. "You want to run point on this Iggy?"

"Yeah probably a good idea since it was my idea after all. I totally call the extra bedroom if this works out." He seemed to bounce up and down at the idea. It was a very funny site to see actually.

"Okay then that's settled. Follow me because I know a short cut." I cut through a narrow walkway between two houses that I had found while exploring. I had to jump over an overturned trash can and almost fell over as a result. Someone snickered behind me but I didn't take the time to see who it was because I was walking up towards the house. "Here goes nothing I guess." I say right before I open the door. "Grandma, you're up already. I'm glad because I have something to talk to you about. I have a few friends that need a place to stay."

"Hi Mrs.…."

"Warner"

"Thanks Alex. Hi Mrs. Warner. My name is Iggy and this is Fang. We are adopted brothers and our parents were killed in a car accident. If we were not asking too much, can we stay with you and Alex until we can get to our feet?" Iggy explained in a quiet, sad voice with just the right hint of humbleness.

"As long as you two are not here to hurt me or my granddaughter then you can stay her but know that Alex knows how to use a gun and I'm positive that she had one hidden somewhere."

"Speaking of placed to stay can I sleep somewhere?" said a stranger at the door. Everyone looked but I was the only one to recognize the insanely short girl in the doorway.

"DARCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ILLINOIS?"

"My dad had a fail and hit a deer and now we are stuck in this town. I just happened to see you and I want to stay with you."

"Grandma. Can she stay?"

"I guess so hun, if it will make you happy."

"YES!"

"Okay dear. Our house is now three people heavier."

I smiled slightly realizing that I had just gotten myself into a very complicated situation. There are two sexy guys from freaking Maximum Ride, two girls that have crushed on the guys and an overprotective, dinosaur age old-fashioned grandma. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

"Well then we have a problem" I stated once the initial thrill of the situation was over. "Where is everyone going to sleep?"

"Well I want a bed because I am a girl and a wimpy one at that," Darcy laughed because I knew that she was not wimpy. "I don't want to be uncomfortable for the night that I stay here."

"Okay so my bedroom and the extra bedroom is already full so we probably have an air mattress and the couch up for grabs"

"I call the mattress because I totally disserve it and I am not sharing with you Fang. You kick really hard." Iggy laughed at some great memory from a while ago. "You left brouses man."

"Okay Iggy I will get you an air mattress. Where is it downstairs Grandma?"

"I don't know hun. Your mom was the one that put it away last so it can be just about anywhere." My grandma admitted effectively ruining my day. I absolutely hated the basement.

I shake my head and head down into the basement and once I get down there I realize that someone came with me. I look up and see Fang.

"So you have followed me. Why?"

"You looked like you needed the company and I thought that I might as well be of some help because Iggy and I are turning your life upside-down right now."

"Wow Fang I think that is the longest speech that you have ever made. Here I thought that you never talked." I shake my head and start searching the basement for that air mattress. "Since you are here look on the left side of the basement and maybe we will get lucky and actually find this thing." I start shifting thought the metal shelves and soon I am rewarded.

I quickly walk back upstairs with Fang right behind me. "I found the bed so we now have enough room for everyone to sleep. Darcy can I borrow you for a second?"

"Yes of course," she said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside and down the road a little ways to the garage where we went in to find the air pump.

"Darcy what do I do? Fang is here! In my house and he is as dark and mysterious as the books made him appear to be." I stare off into space because I know that Darcy does not have any answers. Since we were silent we heard a car pull up in front of the garage. We ran outside and found a very big surprise waiting for us.

"Alex, am I going crazy or is a yellow camero with a note on the windshield sitting in the driveway?"

"I think we are both going crazy because I see it too." I walk over and see my name on the note.

Alex

I am here to protect you and your friend

Please drive this car out to Lions Road

Everything will be explained there

I walked up to the car and the door just opens so I turn to Darcy. "Are you coming Darcy?"

"Are you crazy? That car just appeared here and you are willing to just go wherever that note told you to go?" She looked like I was in need to be locked in a padded room.

"Well wherever you are going I'm coming with" said Fang as he walked out from behind a huge tree in the back yard.

"Okay hop into the back seat. Or in the front if Darcy does not come" I said a little pleased because no one could be mad at their favorite character for long.

"No way are you leaving me here" she says as she gets into the passenger seat. I have to let Fang into the backseat and then I get in and start the engine when I find the keys already in the ignition. It sounded great and I was so glad that my brother had given me lesson on how to drive a stick shift. I backed out of the drive and quickly pulled out onto the road and zoomed off to Lions road. Once I had driven a little ways the car just stalled and we were all thrown from the car. Lucky I had not been driving too fast.

Once we had stopped rolling I looked up to see not the car but a robot. I stared in shock while Darcy knees gave way.

"Who are you?" I said as bravely as I could to the robot.

"The names Bumble bee Alex. I am here to protect you."

"What are you protecting me from exactly?" I asked. What could possibly be in Illinois that was dangerous?

"I will protect you from anything and everything that comes your way. Time to get you back now that I have introduced myself." He said in a more human voice than I thought a robot would have. Bee transformed back into a car and drove us home.


End file.
